paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
First World Bank
First World Bank is a heist in PAYDAY: The Heist. It takes place in a bank of the same name. Overview First World Bank is the first and easiest of the heists. It requires the players to break into the vault of a large bank and steal four duffel-bags worth of cash. The heist begins with the players casing the bank to locate the manager and get a security keycard. Afterward, they will drill through a security gate and use thermite to burn a hole into the bank's vault. Once they have the money, the crew will use C4 to blow a hole in a wall and make their escape. Walkthrough Before the heist begins, Bain informs the crew that their insider hid a drill and two cans of Thermite in a photocopy machine in the server room but has bailed, leaving them to locate the bank manager in order to retrieve the gear. Since the heist does not start until one of the players initiates it, the crew has all the time they need to search for the bank manager and position themselves to take out guards and security cameras. Removing all of the cameras will give a generous cash bonus. Once the drill is attached to the security door leading to the back half of the bank, the crew will have to defend themselves while resetting the drill when it jams. Someone will also have to erase the security footage using a terminal in one of the offices upstairs in Management. Snipers occassionally spawn outside the windows, so the crew must be aware when restarting the drill or travelling the front of the bank. After the drill finishes, the crew must make their way to an office above the vault and use the Thermite to melt through the floor. Using both cans of Thermite makes the process go more quickly (in Single Player, this means the player must make a return trip to the photocopy machine). Once inside the vault, the crew must fill their duffel bags with the cash and wait for law enforcement to open the vault doors for their escape. While inside, there are also a number of loose bundles of cash both on the tables and in deposit boxes that can be taken for a small additional reward. When the crew is ready to leave, they must make their way back to the server room through the lobby (as security shutters will have blocked off the stairs next to the door they drilled), blow a hole into the neighboring building using C4, and navigate to the underground garage, where they are exfiltrated via a garbage truck. Money Bundle Locations Below is a list of all the possible locations where there may be money bundles: *On a brown filing cabinet in a separate office room in the Drill Area. *Under the desk on the computer of the manger's office in Management. *On a shelf with a TV in the manager's office in Management. *Under the desk on the computer next to the manager's office in Management. *There are one or two on the desk in the room where you place the thermite. *There are several in the vault, a pile on a cart and 3-4 in an open deposit box. *On a desktop computer tower on the desk across from the large conference table that is in front of the projector screen in Second Office Building. *Another money bundle is often found after blowing up the wall using C4, in the last office room before the stairs. Objectives and rewards Trivia *Despite the police cars sporting NYPD logos, the heist takes place in Washington D.C. This seems to suggest that the heist, and possibly the game, was originally going to take place at least partially in New York. *Advertisements for First World Bank appear on the sides of bus stops in Heat Street. *The music that plays before the heist begins is very similar to that which plays in the 1995 film Heat before a shootout outside a bank. *After the first area has been cleared of guards and the first assault wave is yet to arrive, a random AI-controlled crew member (if there are any) will stand on one of the tables in the lobby and say, "We want to hurt no one! We're here for the bank's money, not your money. Your money is insured by the federal government, you're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your families, don't risk your life. Don't try and be a hero!" This is also a reference to the Heat, where the character Neil McCauley said the same quote while performing the same actions. **The same quote is slightly altered and shortened for use in the PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2 PS3 XMB dashboard previews, as well as the soundtrack version of Gun Metal Grey. Dallas is the speaker of the quote. *The use of thermite to burn through to the bank vault as seen in-game is extremely hazardous and ill-advised in reality, as, depending on the composition of the thermite batch, the ensuing burn can create streams/sprays of molten metal that can hit and set nearby items (the entire contents of the room in which it was placed in the heist) ablaze. Strangely enough, barring the patch of floor it was used to burn through, the thermite does not seem to damage anything else in the immediate vicinity. **Also unrealistic is the heisters and law enforcers's ability to jump down into the newly burned hole unscathed, as thermite burns generally leave the area smoldering hot that can cause severe burns on touch. *The bank's vault is unrealistically loaded to the brim with valuables and money. In reality, banks do not have several hundred thousands of dollars in cash on hand at any give time, specifically because of the possibility of getting robbed. *First World Bank was featured in the PSN demo for the game, though the level ended when the player reached the vault. It has a reputation limit of 10. *In the bookcases inside the bank, a book of two hands holding a green apple is visible. This is most likely a reference to the book "Twilight" which has the same cover, with a red apple instead. *Although Bain says that the player can shoot the bank manager, he counts as a civilian, the shooting of which imposes a custody time penalty, reduces total heist income, and is discouraged by Bain. *When ascending the stairs by the vault entrance, if a player goes from the leftmost corner of the elevator on the upper level, to the rightmost corner of the wall in front of them, the player will sink into the floor slightly. With some rotation, the player can sink underneath the map and shoot anyone above them. Eventually, the player will fall into an instant death area, unreachable by normal players. Despite this, AI crewmates are somehow still able to revive the player, but the player will still be stuck in an infinitely long fall. *There is a secret vault inside the First World Bank that serves as the destination of the PAYDAY Secret ARG. Details of how to enter the vault, its discovery and the contents of the vault can be found on the linked page. *Patch 21 added a painting to the conference room above the cafeteria. The painting shows the faces and names of a group of players that were the first ones to discover the secret in the First World Bank. Sometimes, the same painting may show the group as zombies instead and when that occurs, candles and a radio playing a scary pipe organ theme spawn in the room. *First World Bank makes an appearance episode 1 of the PAYDAY 2 web series where the crew storms in to rob it. The bank itself looks vastly different from the one that appears in the original PAYDAY game and it may be possible that First World Bank is a nationwide chain. *In No Mercy and Counterfeit, there is an article about the PAYDAY gang robbing First World Bank. **According to the article, the bank manager was shot and killed by the crew, regardless of whether or not he actually dies during the heist. * In The Big Bank Heist, numerous newspapers can be found, making references to the First World Bank reopening or hit by another record heist. * It has a 15% Worldwide Success Rate on Overkill difficulty. *The Bank Manager can be heard talking about the crew's insider on the phone to a superior or police ("He was messing around in the server room"). *In the Bank Manager's office there is a little metal name/position stand on the desk that reads "The Bawss", which is one of the lucky 200, the first 200 people to post evidence of getting to reputation level 145, in a thread on the Payday Steam Forum. Gallery FirstWorldBank main entrance.jpg Screenshot 2.png Screenshot 1.png 5794182224_3288ff0318.jpg FirstWorldBank screen.jpg FirstWorldBank vault hallway.jpg Video Payday The Heist First World Bank Co-op|The Playthrough of First World Bank in Normal Difficult. Payday The Heist First World Bank - Overkill Difficulty|The Playthrough of First World Bank in Overkill Difficult. PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Gun Metal Grey (First World Bank) RR|Gun Metal Grey (First World Bank Teaser Theme) PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Gun Metal Grey (First World Bank)|Gun Metal Grey (First World Bank Theme) Category:First World Bank Category:PAYDAY 1 heists